


Crossover Chaos: The Legend Begins

by orphan_account



Series: Crossover Chaos Archive [1]
Category: Bonequest (Webcomic), Chaotic (Cartoon), Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon), Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck, Mission: Magic! (Cartoon), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sidekick (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Crossover, Dark Past, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Remix, Swearing, Trans Male Character, Unreliable Narrator, Weird Plot Shit, dramatic prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Edited archive of Crossover Chaos, by Spiroucore (Elwynn James) and KittyofNutty ("Jess"). Edited to get rid of more problematic elements (it WAS 2012 when this part was originally written, after all), and to tie it to the rest of the AU. Problematic series not edited out to keep some original integrity of the story.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Socks/Vinnie
Series: Crossover Chaos Archive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540870
Comments: 14
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crossover Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/533026) by Spiroucore & KittyofNutty. 

> hello! this story is very important to my friend Elwynn James, and he wanted me to make a backup of this story. it has been edited for modern times, because it is not 2012 anymore, so this is half him and jess' writing, half my own fixes  
be aware of this!  
and enjoy!

Let's get this across, before we start the story.  
Other realities are real.  
  
They are beamed down to our world, to the brains of creators.  
Cartoonists, artists, writers... literally anyone who creates.  
There are infinite realities, and infinite versions of those very realities, and so on, and so forth.  
  
But we always seem to forget the original reality.  
  
Often called scientifically by the name of Omniverse CC-x645209, it is the original omniverse, where all other realities in the Exoverse came from.  
  
And nothing may be as intriguing as the stories that come from it.  
  
Worlds "collide", scientists say, but really... the collided world of CC-x645209 is the origin of all the separated worlds.  
All canons, all other fanfiction, even OUR reality, came from this one.  
A seemingly infinite amount of amazing stories have been told from other realities...  
  
But... aren't you curious of what the origin of all this is?  
  
We shall tell you, for the first time on AO3, the story of the world of the Chaoslight, the savior of the Exoverse.  
His trials, his tribulations, and the ones who came before, the ones who didn't make it as the Chaoslight.  
And under the oath of the Colmares, the Chaoslight took up Hexagonus, and helped save the Exoverse from evil in his own world...  
Hoping that ours may take by his example.  
Because, after all...  
  
In the darkness of all worlds...  
A small light will shine.  
  
And no damn bootlicking "Disney Angel" is going to stop the Holy Light of Filmation, the Chaoslight, The Eternal War King of Grendelonia, Etienne "Socks" Lagaffe, from saving us all.  
  
However... we start our story out in a different part of his world...  
  
Jerkcity, North Carolina, where the chaos, that started this whole prophecy, seems to be taking hold.  
  
It's all because of this, that this whole thing started.  
  
But yes, let's begin, shall we?  
  
END PROLOGUE


	2. Discord Takes Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story starts, with chaos from all sides. Germany stops the chaos from happening, and the heroes go on their first "adventure".  
Also, at the same time, Socks moves on in to Prescott, and talks with his uncle Calix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the "2012"-style humor in this, i really am.  
it was in the original source material at this point, and i'm trying my best to trim and adjust the most problematic parts to a modern audience.  
thank you for reading!

As I previously stated, our story begins in Jerkcity, North Carolina, where France, Britain, and a number of others have ended up.  
France and Britain have encountered a young man called Net, who is obsessed with... genitalia.  
They have started talking to him.  
Which is where we are now.

"How dare you!" France said to Net. "Have you not seen a magnificent bastard like me before?"  
"You're a perverted bastard!" England replied to France.  
"I bet the word "cocks" would fit on your face with permanent marker!"

"IF I AM A PERVERT..." Net started. "I AM THE BEST PERVERT. BOW BEFORE MY GIANT COCK!"  
  
Ugh, I really hate this man, but I think he's a porn star now.  
  
Moving on.

"OH hell no!" Britain said, as he started to use France as a shield.  
France started flipping out.  
"Unhand me Britain! I will not be near this...this huge pervert!"  
"Says the pervert himself!" Britain snarked back.  
One of the people watching was America, and he was eating some popcorn and drinking soda.  
"Dude, this is more hilarious than the Scary Movies I watch." he said to himself.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT BOWING?!" Net yelled.  
Asshole.  
  
Meanwhile, though, Trevor Troublemeyer, poked his head in to watch. "Dude..."

Quite a crowd had formed to watch.  
And some of those.... sparkly My Little Ponies were there too.  
"I find this very disturbing right now..." said Applejack.  
"It's funny!" Pinkie Pie replied, being COMPLETELY wrong, may I add.  
Germany scoffed at the proceedings. "Duncoffs..."

Trevor's eye started twitching. He was quite shocked at what was going on.  
Another boy in the crowd, Fanboy, who wasn't noticed until now, was munching on some popcorn.  
Trevor slowly turned his head, as his expression lights up. "Can I have some?"

America, though Trevor wasn't talking to him, decided to give Trevor some of his popcorn. "Oh sure dude, here." he said.  
"I said unhand me, Britain!" France yelled.  
"Never!" Britain replied. "I'd rather have a cock on you than a cock on me!"  
"I'll break yours if you don't unhand me!" France threatened.

Trevor looked at the popcorn America handed him.  
He was silent for a moment.  
Then he munched on it.  
Fanboy was still happily munching away on his own popcorn.  
  
Net said something really inappropriate, so I may not say this here.  
  
But Deuce pumped his fist at it.  
  
Because it was 2012.  
  
Moving on.

Britain and France started flipping out. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" They yelled.  
America was laughing his ass off.  
Pinkie Pie was laughing too.  
"I do not know these people..." Japan said.

"I WILL!" Net yelled. "I TOTALLY WILL!"  
Fanboy was trying to hold back his laughter.  
Trevor was still munching away on popcorn.  
"DO IT!" Deuce said while fistpumping. "DO IT! DO IT!"  
Then... someone actually fuckin' interesting popped in.  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF TRISTAN FARNON?!?" he yelled.  
  
Yes, if you're wondering, it was me.  
  
SPIGOT THE BEAR.

"I wanna live, I wanna live, I wanna live!" France yelped.  
Britain was writing his will.  
"Oh my god, my kidney!" America laughed.  
"My stomach!" Pinkie Pie said.

I said something rather inappropriate, to Net, who... may I say, was ACTING really inappropriate.  
Fuckboy.  
"FUCK YOU, I'MMA DO WHAT I WANT." Net replied, because of COURSE he did.  
Chum Chum popped in. "Fanboy, what does "fuck" mean?" he asked.  
Fanboy started choking on his popcorn in surprise.  
Trevor started doing the heimlech maneuver on Fanboy.

"Did he just ask what fuck is?" America said in reply to Chum Chum. "Dude!"  
"You sir!" Britain pointed at my marvelous splendor.  
"Please tell this bastard to keep away from us!"

And in response, I grabbed the asshole, erm... Net, by the collar.  
"NO. DON'T DO THAT BY SURPRISE, OR EVER." I angrily spat out.  
"YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT'S WHAT DEUCE DOES."  
Net squirmed like a coward.  
Trevor continued doing the heimlech maneuver on Fanboy. Fanboy coughed out the piece of popcorn he was choking on. "What does it mean, Fanboy?" Chum Chum said, clearly unaware of what was happening to Fanboy.

"I think you're too young to know what fuck is." Japan started. "Plus fuck is a bad word." Italy was disgusted. "Ew..."  
"I find this all confusing." Rarity said.

Net started flailing, STILL like a coward. "GODDAMNIT, LET ME GO!" he screeched.  
And I was PISSED.  
"GET A FUCKING HOLD OF YOURSELF!" I hissed.  
Chum Chum tilted his head. Fanboy picked up his popcorn, and started eating it again. Trevor picked up his popcorn as well, and carefully watched Fanboy while he was eating.

Russia patted the asshole on the head. "I suggest you calm yourself down, my friend."  
"WHERE DID THAT RUSSIAN GUY COME FROM?!?" Rainbow Dash yelled, and hid behind Fanboy.

I dropped Net, and swerved my head around to Rainbow Dash, realizing that there was this big fucking Russian guy there.  
I had not seen him before, give me a break.  
"FUCK!" Net yelled.  
Fanboy and Trevor both shrugged at Rainbow Dash's question. Chum Chum giggled at what was going on.

"I am going to get such a headache after this." China said.  
"After we're-a all calm..." Italy started. "How about we all have pasta?"  
"CAKE!" Pinkie Pie yelled. "I WANT CAKE!"  
"No pasta for me," America said. "I'll stick with hamburgers."  
"DO HAMBURGERS HAVE RED IN THEM?" Terezi asked... where did that Homestuck character come from, anyways?  
"Not that I know of..." America replied. "Except ketchup."

"Ew, pasta?" Trevor asked in disgust. "Shhhhh, you'll offend him." Fanboy said to Trevor. "NO, WAIT!" Deuce shouted. "I'LL SAVE YOU!" He jumped onto China like a fucking dipshit.  
"HALGUAHGHALAGHA!" Net's eyes went shifty, and then he ran off.  
"COME BACK HERE!" I yelled, after the coward.

France let out a sigh of relief. "Whew, that was a close one."  
"I should've had him hurt you." Britain replied.  
"Oh shut up!" China was trying to get Deuce off of him.  
"Get off of me!!!" he yelled.  
Russia was just staring at everyone.  
"GOD I HATE IT WHEN HE'S STARING AT US." Karkat said.

"HALGUAHGAHFAFHAFHFHG!" Deuce yelled.  
"Dude, I should've brought my video camera." Trevor said in response to what he was seeing.

China grabbed his ladle, and tried to hit Deuce with it. "GETOFFGETOFFGETOFF!" he screamed in panic.  
America let out a big, hearty laugh. "DUDE THIS IS SO FUNNY!"  
"Hold stiill, ii'll help." Sollux said, and then he started helping China.

Chum Chum giggled again.  
"HAGALAGUGAHGAH!" Deuce yelled.  
"Anyone got a video camera handy?" Trevor asked. Fanboy fell asleep standing up.

America had a camera. "Got it!" he said.  
Germany had one of those angry veins that pop up sometimes. "I am surrounded by idiots." he growled.

"I'm a... idiot?" Chum Chum sniffled.  
"GHGHAHFAJGJKGSJKGJSGJGH!" Deuce yelled, as he squirmed, as he was audibly yelling keysmashes.  
"Dude, awesome!" Trevor said.

China had him off, finally. "That boy is crazy!" Italy patted Chum Chum. "Nah, he's just-a grumpy, is all."

"I AM NOT A BOY, I AM A TIKI CREATURE!" Deuce yelled. He pointed at his mask, which was also his face.  
(Why would it not be, it moved and emoted.)  
"WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"  
"Thank you." Chum Chum chirped. Fanboy fell over.

Germany lost it. "ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN UP!" His shouting was so loud, that it stopped everyone in his vicinity.  
  
(Did I note I also hate THAT fucking asshole too?)

Fanboy woke up. "Wait, wha?"

"Since everyone here isn't getting along," Germany started. "I have a challenge for the non-nations here, except the ponies and the trolls. Tomorrow, I want you all to get what I have requested, understand?! You must have wits, brains, and of course the love for adventure!"

Me and the coward popped in again, as I adjusted my glasses.  
Everyone was curious about what Germany was saying, even me, SPIGOT THE BEAR.

"I want you all to find me the Skull made out of crystal, a genie lamp that wishes nothing but chocolate, a rock that is about to go extinct, and of course a Cursed Medallion."  
"Dude, now I'm jealous!" America said.

"Awesome!" Trevor said in an excited tone. "Adventure!"  
I facepalmed, because I realized that those things were impossible.  
"I'M SURROUNDED BY COMPLETE AND TOTAL IDIOTS." I rasped out, angry at the world.  
(But when am I not?)  
"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND THOSE THINGS?" Deuce asked. Fanboy's expression lit up. "Candy?"  
"DOES THAT MEAN I GET TO-" Net was going to ask, before being interrupted by Chum Chum clapping his hands, and going "Yay!".

"Starting tomorrow, your adventure starts!" Germany ended. "Now, everyone get some sleep! And don't bother me about these things..."  
Then almost everyone left.  
"Do any of these things even exist?" Britain asked Germany. "No, I only made them up so they'd stop being duncoffs." Germany replied.  
"Well, that wasn't nice." Twilight Sparkle said.  
"That's Germany for you." Italy said.  
(Italy had said something right for a change.)  
  
Meanwhile, in Massachusetts...  
Socks was moving to Prescott with his uncle Calix Lagaffe.  
He is only 14 at this time, so he is a young little Grendel boy, and unaware of the fate he may have in the future.  
(Or the fact that he's a trans guy, but unfortunately, we'll gloss over that for now)  
  
"Oh, little miss Collette..." Calix purred, with a soft tone to his voice.  
It made the young Grendel boy shiver.  
"Don't you love to see nature?"  
  
Socks shivered a bit more.  
"Y-You're not gonna tie me to a tree this time, are you?"

Calix looked at Socks, smiling.  
"C'mon, why would your dear old uncle do that?"  
He smirked, as he raised his eyebrows.  
"You love your uncle, don't you?"  
  
Socks shuddered.  
"I mean, you hurt me so many times... I'm scared of you, Uncle Calix."  
He looked worried.  
"I'm so scared of you."  
  
Calix looked back onto the road.  
"Don't be, Collette."  
He chuckled.  
"I only want the best for you, now that your mom and dad are gone."  
  
Socks whined, playing with his hair.  
_Let's hope this new place is good..._ He thought.  
  
He didn't know that he was getting more then he bargained for, in both a good and a bad way.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE


	3. Frog In Your Throat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late at night, and Germany gets turned into a frog by Fanboy, with Kyle's wand. They go to Zecora (sorry, source material says so) and turns him back.  
Meanwhile, Socks gets visited in the night by a Colmare, his eventual future mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, please spare the flames.  
this is basically just a backup for the crossover chaos AU, and this story is very important to elwynn  
be aware of that before you draw your picket forks

I hate that I have to talk about this part, but it's important to the story, so I must narrate.  
  
Later that night, Germany was writing in his diary about the hectic day he'd had today.  
He sighed.  
"I hope they don't come bugging me about those things."

Fanboy ended up appearing randomly in Germany's room, holding Kyle's wand. He grinned sheepishly.  
"Hiiii."

Germany just stared at him.  
He was silent for a moment, and then he shouted "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM?!?"

"I stole Kyle's wand and played around with it." Fanboy replied.  
"So it was literally magic!"  
(Get your mind out of the gutter, he's 10, you fucking pedophile)  
  
"MAGIC OR NOT, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Germany yelled at Fanboy.

"If I knew a way to get back, I would." Fanboy replied.  
He waved the wand around, and ended up changing gravity.  
"Nope, that's not it." He said.  
He waved the wand around again. Gravity is back to normal, but everything was inverted in colour.  
"That's not it either." He waved the wand around once again. The colour was back to normal now, but Germany was now a frog.  
He shook the wand in frustration. "MAGIC WANDS, HOW DO THEY WORK?"  
(To remind you, this is 2012 right then.)  
He then noticed Germany was now a frog.  
"Well hello, froggy!" he chirped to the now amphibian Germany.

"DUNCOFF! IT'S ME!" Germany screamed.  
And then he let out a ribbit.

"Wow. You sound a lot like that Germany guy that was just here a couple seconds ago!" Fanboy said.  
He picked up Germany.  
"Let's put you in a safe swamp!"  
(I'd admit, he's a lot less dangerous like this.)

"SWAMP?!?" Germany yelled in shock. "NO, IT'S ME! CHANGE ME BACK NOW!"  
Then he let out another ribbit.

"Aw, you're so angry~" Fanboy cooed.  
He cuddled Frog Germany. "Who's an angry froggy? You are!"

"DAMMIT!" Germany growled. "IF I EVER TURN BACK TO NORMAL, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU TURN INTO A FROG!"

Kyle crawled in through the window. "Excuse me," He started.  
"But have you seen m-"  
He was cut short by seeing Fanboy and Frog Germany.  
"Fanboy, what sort of ninny-ish thing are you doing?"  
And then he saw his wand in Fanboy's hands.  
"AND WHY DO YOU HAVE MY WAND?"

Germany let out yet another ribbit. "THIS BOY'S A LUNATIC! CHANGE ME BACK NOW!"

Kyle sighed, took Frog Germany out of Fanboy's hands, then set him on the ground. "I'll try. But I do believe it might take a couple tries."  
"Kyle! Don't listen to the froggy!" Fanboy put his hands on Kyle's cheeks. "He speaks lies! LIESSSSSSSS!"  
Kyle was disgusted, and backed away from Fanboy a little bit.

"I DO NOT TALK LIES!" Germany yelled. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT I'M A FROG!"  
Italy knocked on the door, then entered.  
"Hey Germany, I heard shouting and I thought there wa-"  
His words ran off as he saw Kyle.  
"Oh hello there." Italy looked around, and saw no Germany.  
"Uh... Have any of you two seen Germany? Strange."

Kyle pointed to Fanboy. "This ninny over there turned your friend into a frog with my wand."  
Fanboy played with his mouth, because of course he did.  
"You can see how stupid he is." Kyle continued.  
Fanboy looked offended, and clutched his cape. "Hey!"  
(When can we get to me, SPIGOT THE BEAR, again?)

"Germany's a frog now?" Italy asked.

"Italy!" Germany said to the pasta loving brunette. "Take me to Zecora so she can change me back and before this duncoff makes mistakes!"  
"But you're so slimy and icky." Italy said.  
"Just shut up and take me to her before any damage is done!"  
"Okay." Italy picked Germany up, and went to visit Zecora.  
  
Zecora was somewhat amused. "So your friend is now a frog, no thanks to a brainless grog? I can change him back, a spell that shouldn't counter react."  
Germany groaned. "Shut up with your rhyming sentences, and turn me back."  
(Honestly, I agree, I feel it's kinda racist.)

Fanboy and Kyle followed the two. "Hey! I am not brainless!" Fanboy said.  
"Really?" Kyle replied. "Count backwards from 10."  
"10..." Fanboy went wall-eyed. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
His eyes then went back to normal. "10!"  
Kyle groaned, and facepalmed.  
(Fuckin' feel you, bro.)

Zecora turned Germany back to normal.  
"Normal you are now, how you can withstand your anger, I know not how. But please stay healthy, and not too wealthy."  
"Ja ja, I know." Germany replied. "Good night."  
"Ciao!" Italy waved.  
Germany glared at Fanboy. "As for you! You need to be careful with other's properties or there will be consequences!"

Fanboy tilted his head. "...What?"  
Kyle sighed.  
"Let's go home, you ninny."  
He grabbed Fanboy's hand, and used a teleport spell to get out of Zecora's place.

Germany smirked. "I'll be glad when they're not around..."  
  
And now that THAT'S over, we can get to the important part that happened at the same time!  
  
Socks was sleeping in his new bedroom, which was his only solitude, now that his parents were no more.  
He was having a peaceful dream about walking through a forest.  
Suddenly, though, because of course it did, it disappeared.  
  
More specifically, into a purple void.  
  
Socks looked around, looking terrified, and rightfully so.  
"Hello?" He called out.  
"Hello?!?!?!?"  
  
"Hello." A gruff, deep voice responded.  
  
Socks looked shocked, to say the least.  
  
"How are you today, Chaoslight?"  
  
Socks shook, his knees knocking against each other. "Not g-good." He whined.  
  
The man, whom the voice belonged to, stepped forward. He was a short, muscular, Inuit man, wearing a red jacket, a black shirt, brown pants, and a grey fedora.  
  
(No shoes, he was a demigod.)  
  
"Don't 'cha know you're the Chaoslight, young man?"  
  
"Young man? I'm a girl."  
  
The man chuckled. "That's what you think right now, but in 8 years time... Hoo boy."  
  
Socks was more nervous now. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!?" He screamed.  
  
The man walked forward, and touched Socks on the shoulder.  
  
"Relax, kid. I ain't gonna hurt you."  
  
Socks looked to the side."Then why are you here?"  
  
The man was still smirking.  
  
"Easy, kid. I gotta tell you somethin'."  
  
He took a deep breath, and cleared his throat.  
  
"As soon as chaos reigns, the Holy Blue Flame of the Chaoslight will rise, and will cause a new era of love, and will vanquish all evil."  
  
Socks looked confused.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!?!?"  
  
The man faded away, as the void faded away to black.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
His voice echoed, into a fevering pitch, causing Socks to wake up, in a cold sweat.  
  
"Wh-What the hell does that mean?"  
  
He rubbed his forehead.  
  
"And what the hell is a Chaoslight?"  
  
END CHAPTER TWO


	4. Speaking of Chaos...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japan, Italy and Germany go to Equestria, to visit the Apple Family farm. Net is being, well... Net, and is reprimanded by SPIGOT THE BEAR. Pants appears, and frees Discord because he wants to smoke a bong with him. Chaos ensues.  
Meanwhile, Socks starts his first day at Sutherland High, and meets a young Western Martian named Vinnie. It's more chaotic then he realizes, due to the above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! hope y'all are having a good day off so far, if you have it!  
no matter what you celebrate on this day, hope it's a good one!

The next day, Japan, Italy, and Germany were back in Equestria. 

"So, now that we have the day to ourselves, what should we do?" Japan asked.   
"I say we get everyone together and have a picnic!" Italy replied.   
"That sounds like a good idea," Germany agreed. "Plus I've been curious about Applejack's famous apple goods."   
"So have I," Japan agreed with Germany. "I heard it's very organic."

Suddenly, Trevor leapt from a nearby bush, and landed in front of the 3.   
"HUZZAH!" He yelled. "THE TREV-MEISTER IS HERE!" 

His dorky looking friend, Eric Needles, walked out from the bush. "Trevor, what have I told you about entering like that?"   
Trevor looked at Eric. "Entering like what?"   
Eric sighed, and facepalmed.

"What the?!?" Germany said to Trevor, in complete and total shock.   
"DIDN'T I JUST SEND YOU TWO ON A QUEST?!? WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!?"   
"Geez, calm down, Germany." Japan said.

"I found you a crystal skull." Trevor smirked, as he held it up. "I'm like fuckin' Indiana Jones over here, dude."   
"Language, Trevor." Eric scolded.

"How the hell?!?" Germany thought. "I just made that up!" He was a little flustered. "W-Well done...I guess..."   
"I guess that only leaves a few that needs to be found." Japan said.   
"But Germany, I thought you said that there-" Italy was interrupted by Germany yelling, in a rather out of character way,   
"PASTA!" Italy was shocked.   
Germany continued. "Yes, of course. I was gonna make pasta."   
"Actually..." Japan started. "I don't think you're good enough for pasta."

"...Ew, pasta." Trevor groaned.   
"Oh, I think he's kinda flustered." Eric stated, smirking.

"Oh shut up!" Germany shouted.   
"Come on, let's see how Applejack is doing." And then he left, out of the entrance nearby.   
"Pasta~" Italy said.   
He could very faintly hear Trevor going "Ew, pasta." again.   
Japan followed the two.

Trevor followed aimlessly.   
Eric followed Trevor, watching his every move.

Germany saw that everyone was at Apple Acres. "Oh good, they're all here."   
"Dude, this is totally exciting!" America squealed. "I cannot believe we're gonna enjoy a day together!"   
"Just don't get me near France and everything will be fine." Britain growled.   
"Is it because I used a cologne you don't like?!" France asked incredulously.   
"It doesn't matter, you stink like a perverted skunk!" Britain snarked back.

Net was talking to Big Mac, saying something completely inappropriate.   
I, of course, smacked him.   
"GODDAMNIT! YOU'RE MORE BORING THEN RANDS!" He responded to me.   
"I'M JUST TRYING TO KEEP YOU IN LINE BECAUSE RANDS IS NOT HERE!" I responded back, being completely right.   
Fanboy walked over to France and took a sniff. "I don't smell anything." He said.

"That's because my cologne is only visible to females." France replied.   
"As if," Rarity said. "You're a pervert, and that's that!"   
"Ooh~ Someone wants to fall in love with the French!"   
"What are these guys still doing here?!?" Germany thought.   
"Hey, They're still here, when they're supposed to be looking for the items you asked for, Germany." Italy said.   
"Oh god, that means that mask thing is still around!" China said, as he started looking around frantically.   
":33< Mask?" Nepeta asked.

"At least Germany didn't tell them to go and find the statue of Discord." America said.   
"Discord?" Russia asked.   
"Discord is the being of disharmony, and also the lord of Chaos, as some say." Twilight replied to Russia's question.   
"Oh yes, I've heard of him." China replied. "He almost turned the whole world topsy turvy."   
"Not to mention he twisted some things around as well." Japan replied.   
"DON'T GIVE THEM THE IDEAS!" Karkat shouted.   
"I agree," Rainbow Dash replied. "If he went out again, something bad might happen."  
"Don't worry about it, only an idiot would bring the statue of Discord here."   
"As long as Britain and France don't bicker, at least." 

But as Italy did not know, Britain and France were bickering at each other right then and there.

"Dude, a statue of some old evil guy?" Trevor said. "AWESOME!"   
He ran off in the other direction. "TO ADVENTURE!"   
"Even I have to admit that was kinda..." Fanboy struggled for the word.   
"What's the word?"   
"INEVITABLE?" I, SPIGOT THE BEAR, suggested heroically.  
"Exactly!" Fanboy replied.

China ran after Trevor. "NO! I WAS SAYING THAT THERE WILL BE CHAOS AND REVENGE!"  
"Don't you dare!" Twilight snarled, as she ran after them.   
Germany started shouting angrily in German.

Trevor was humming to himself, running as fast as he can.

"Nah, I'm sure they'll be fine." America said.   
"I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen?"   
"D--> Please don't say that..." Equius replied.

"I know what's going to happen next." Eric said. "Bad things. VERY BAD THINGS."   
Pants seemingly randomly appeared, but really, he was hiding in the bushes. "HI!"  
"PANTS!" Net yelled. "THIS HORSE WON'T LET ME SUCK HIS-"   
He was interrupted by a rightful glare from me, SPIGOT THE BEAR.  
Net looked back, and shied away slowly, obviously scared of my greatness.   
"LOOK AT ALL THE HORSIES!" Pants yelled jubilantly.   
Then he spotted Trevor in the distance.   
"WAIT UP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Big Macintosh was confused, to say the very least.  
"So uh..." America started. "Should we worry about that kid?"   
"Nah, it's not like he's going to release that monstrous, chaotic being to this world again." Britain replied.   
"I hope not." Japan said.   
"I FUCKING HOPE NOT TOO!" Karkat agreed.

Trevor looked around, trying to find Discord's statue, because, let's be honest... well, he's literally named Trevor Troublemeyer, what more do you need?   
Pants caught up to Trevor, and took Trevor's helmet.   
"OH MY GOD YOU'RE BALD" He said in horror.   
Then he plopped the helmet back on Trevor's head.   
Trevor looked at the strange, multi-eyed Christmas Tree Monster.  
"...Dudeeeeeeee."

China tackled Trevor.   
"You are not going to release that chaotic disharmony dragon thing!"   
Twilight caught her breath.

"OOH! CHAOS!" Pants said, and then closed all 8 eyes and squealed. "I LOVE CHAOS!"  
"But why not?" Trevor asked China. "I don't see any harm, dude."

"Do you know what would happen if that... thing was released?" China replied to Trevor. 

"Ponyville will be the capital of chaos, all of the countries will be topsy-turvy, and everything will be twisted and rearranged!" 

"Plus, if possible," Twilight added. "All the countries will probably be combined into one."   
"So there's the harm on THAT! So..."   
China pointed to the statue of Discord that Trevor was so close to going near. "DO! NOT! TOUCH! THAT! STATUE!"

Suddenly, Trevor understood. He pouted. "Partypooper." Pants skipped towards the statue. "OOOOHHHH WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I TOUCH THIS?"   
"No, DON'T!" Trevor yelled.   
Pants poked the statue. "I WONDER IF I CAN INVITE DISCORD OVER FOR BONGHITS?"

"NO, DON'T!" China and Twilight yelled.   
Suddenly, a crackle was heard as the statue started breaking.   
"Run?" Twilight asked.   
"Run." China replied.   
They both started running for their lives.  
  
Meanwhile, Socks was starting his first day at Sutherland High...  
  
Socks was wandering the halls, still shaken up by that dream he had the night before.  
(And why would he not be? It was a pretty weird, prophetic dream, after all.)  
  
And because of that, he was lost in thought...  
  
Until he bumped into Vinnie.  
  
Like, literally bumped into him.  
  
Dropped his books and everything.  
  
Socks yelped in surprise, but yelping like that of a dog (since he was a Grendel, was he not?), and slowly got up, his knees shaking, as he tried to pick up his books.  
  
"Sorry, Mister... I'm just passing through-"  
  
Vinnie smiled, as his hand brushed Socks', because he was picking up books with him. "Ehhh, don't worry 'bout it, Miss."  
  
Socks could see the pointed ears poking out from underneath his messy brown hair. "I get it all the time."  
  
Socks locked eyes with Vinnie, as the two looked at each other for at least a minute.  
  
Oh.  
  
Socks thought, his tail wagging.  
  
Oh _no_. I'm in _love_.  
  
"Name's Vinnie by the way!" He got up, leaning against the cane he sometimes used to walk. "I see you're a Wendell... no... what's the woid I'm lookin' for?"  
"Grendel?"  
"Yeh, that's it. I ain't good at woids."  
  
Socks fiddled with his long, curly locks. "Name's Collette..."  
  
Vinnie held a hand out, then looked at Socks', well... socks. "Hard 'ta remember for me. Just gonna call 'ya Socks for short, okay?"  
  
Socks nodded, his eyebrows knitting together. "Well, uh... See you at class?"  
  
Vinnie nodded in response. "Yeh, you too."  
  
Socks leaned forward for a kiss, but...  
  
He was interrupted by a young Dwarf rushing in, his ginger locks having been replaced by snakes.  
  
Vinnie turned to him, smiling. "Wow, talk about a bad hair day!" Socks joked, laughing a bit.  
  
"THIS IS SERIOUS, LADY!" The Dwarf responded. "MY HAIR WAS PERFECTLY NORMAL LIKE 3 SECONDS AGO!"  
  
Vinnie rubbed his chin. "What, did 'ya piss off Miss Tickle again, Harv?"  
  
Harvey shook his head. "Nah. I wasn't in her class..."  
  
Socks looked confused...  
  
"Then what could've caused it?"  
  
"I don't know, but my hair is ruined now."  
  
END CHAPTER THREE


	5. Chaos Reigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pants frees Discord, like the previous chapter says, and everyone runs for their lives. The United Hetalia Nations start up a meeting, and work out a plan. As the title of the chapter says, chaos starts effecting Equestria. Canada is left out, as always. And Italy chases a bowl of pasta, but is stopped by Fanboy.  
Meanwhile, Socks gets to know his new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys had a good day!  
and yes, double update today!

Let's get back to the lead story...

Pants clapped his hands, and laughed like a seal, because he had just freed Discord.  
Trevor got up, and ran in the other direction.  
I feel that was pretty warranted.

Germany saw China and Twilight returning. "Oh good, did you manage to stop that-"   
He was interrupted by China screaming "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES EVERYONE!"   
"Discord is returning!" Twilight added.   
"WHAT?!?" America yelled.   
"OH SHIT!" Karkat said in response.

Trevor ran away screaming.   
"Ooohhhh." Fanboy said. "I don't think that's good."   
"See?" Eric responded. "Very. Bad. Things."

Everyone started running for their lives. 

The United Nations then gathered around for a emergency meeting.   
"All right everyone." America started. "We got a crazy nutjob loony dragon out and about now! We got five hours to come up with how we can defeat this thing, before he comes to our homes, and turns it into some sort of Dark World like Ganondorf did in the Legend of Zelda: Link to the Past."   
Italy was making white flags.   
"We could see if the Elements of Harmony are still around." Japan suggested.   
"I don't know if that could help." Britain replied.   
"What if he gets ahold of them? Then what?"   
"We could do what we did to those faceless aliens." China suggested.   
"By showing that dragon laughter from Italy."   
"I highly doubt that would work." Germany scoffed.   
"Plus, Discord's a loony."

Trevor was off to the side and then pulled out big weapons from his hammerspace, because he's a toon, and has one.  
"Where did you get those?" Eric asked.   
"Confiscated Weapons Room, duh." Trevor replied.   
"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE IN THERE!" Eric yelled.   
"Dude, lasers solve everything." Trevor said.   
Fanboy was listening intently.   
"I AM STILL WONDERING IF I SHALL INVITE DISCORD FOR BONGHITS." Pants said.

"Could someone please do something about these children?" France asked.   
"They are no help to our situation."   
"Relax, they're not doing any harm." Russia said. 

The sound of a vase breaking was heard.   
"See?"   
Italy started humming.

Chum Chum looked down at the vase he broke. "Oopsie."   
"Dude, why can't we just blast this Discordy guy with lasers?" Trevor suggested.   
Pants raised his hand. "HOW ABOUT BONGHITS?" He suggested.   
Eric let out a frustrated sigh.

A storm hit, and it was raining chocolate rain, and the clouds are made out of cotton candy.   
"Ooooh chocolate rain!" Italy squealed.   
"Dude, he's already started turning clouds into cotton candy, and rain into chocolate!" America said in a panic.

Fanboy and Chum Chum started running around. "YAY! CANDY!"   
They yelled jubilantly.   
Trevor walked outside, holding a giant laser gun.   
And for the best part of this chapter.  
I popped in, soaking wet, looking like a drowned dog. "I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE THE DAY THAT I WOULD GET SOAKING WET IN CHOCOLATE." I snarled, having never seen this type of thing before.

"We need to act fast, NOW!" Germany shouted.   
"Hey, kitties can fly now!" Italy said. "That is so cute!"   
America screamed. "NO! THIS CANNOT BE!" He was holding a burger, which was now filled with vegetables, instead of meat. "The meat has been turned into vegetables!"

Trevor was still outside, waving around the laser gun. "Oh, Discordy dude!" He called tauntingly. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"   
"I know what we should be doing." Eric suggested. "Calling our friends, and you know, trying to stop him."   
I looked at Pants.   
"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, ISN'T IT?" I groaned, clearly done with Pants.  
Pants nodded. "I STILL HAVEN'T HEARD IF HE WANTS BONGHITS WITH ME YET."   
I facepalmed.  
Did I mention that I was done with him?   
"IF ONLY RANDS WERE HERE, OR THIS SHIT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED."

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP, AND QUIT TRYING TO BRING HIM HERE!" Germany yelled.   
"Okay, that is it!" America decided. "I'm gonna go after that thing myself!" Then he rushed off.   
"So am I!" Japan said. Then he ran out of the room.   
"Oh dear! Oh dear!" France fretted. "I hope he doesn't transform the roses!" Then he rushed out.   
Britain walked out muttering, as everyone else that was in there followed.

Except Canada. He seemed to be the only one sitting in his assigned chair, and was being ignored by everyone as they left. "Well... yet another meeting and my turn hasn't come up." He said in disdain.   
"Who are you?" Kumajirou said. "I'm Canada." Canada replied.

Trevor looked around and growled "I'm gonna explode you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "I will!"   
Fanboy decided to run outside.   
Chum Chum ran after Fanboy. "Fanboy! Wait!" he yelled.

Italy stopped, sniffed the air, then saw a bowl of pasta on the ground. "PASTAAAAA~" he squealed loudly.   
He rushed to the bowl, and tried to grab it, but it moved on him.   
He started chasing the bowl of pasta. "Wait, come here bowl of-a pasta! I only want to eat you!"

Fanboy spotted Italy chasing after the pasta, and grabbed him. "I think that's a trap!" he said.

"It's-a just-a harmless bowl of pasta." Italy replied. "What harm would it do?"

"Even I know pasta bowls don't move on their own accord." Fanboy pointed out, like he knew this wasn't a normal thing.

"You're just-a mad that I'm Italian and Italians love-a Pasta." Italy said, like that was a true fact.   
(It wasn't, it's a stereotype.)  
He didn't notice a dark figure going behind him.

Fanboy let go of Italy, and then looked around. "Why do I have the feeling I'm being watched?" he asked.  
  
Meanwhile, in Prescott...  
  
Socks was meeting his new friends.  
  
Socks held his hand out, his tail wagging. "Anyways, I'm Collette Lagaffe." He smiled.  
  
"What's your name?" Harvey fiddled with his gorgon-esque ginger hair under his hat. "Harvey Slott."  
  
He grumbled, as his long eyelashes fluttered, his green eyes looked downwards, and his characteristically overbite-y lips formed into a pout. "I promise, my hair is not usually like this."  
  
Socks smiled, as Harvey locked eyes with his hair. "...Your hair is kinda cool looking."  
  
Socks' hair was definitely natural, even if it was... a little unnatural in shape. It hung over his face, from his hat, seemingly defying gravity, but ended on a point. It was natural locs, anyways, but that was okay. His hair at the back was also such, but it moved upwards at the back, making a curl.  
  
But he was flustered at Harvey's comment. "...I never get nice comments on my hair!" His tail wagged, as he hugged Harvey. "Thank you!"  
  
The sound of high heels clacking against the floor interrupted them, as the three of them looked up.  
  
There was a blonde white girl, around 15, with small white wings, with not many feathers on them.  
  
An elf, with an afro, and a green sweater, out of his notable clothes. He noticeably had longer ears then the usual elf, which was often the thing he was teased about.  
  
There was also a young wind elemental. Her eyes were slightly hooded and angular, and her lower right eyelid was completely an emerald green. She also had prominent fangs.  
  
"Yo!" Vinnie waved to them. "Frankie! Carol! Kim!"  
  
Franklin walked forth, and shook Socks' hand. "Hey! I'm Franklin! You're a Grendel, right?"   
  
Socks nodded, wagging his tail. "You guys must be friends, right...?"  
  
Franklin nodded, not wanting to say much.  
  
"Yeah!" Kim shouted. "We're part of this club called the Adventurer's Club, and we... we're heroes in the worlds beyond the blackboard!"  
  
Socks nodded, and smiled, not knowing what that meant.  
  
Vinnie looked towards Socks, smiling. "Wanna join, Socks?"  
  
Socks smiled, eyes turning downcast. "Of course..." He looked nervous.  
  
Kim jumped up, smiling wide. "Then it's settled! The Adventurer's Club has a new member!"   
  
She paused. "What's your name?"  
  
Socks was tired of this question already.  
  
"Collette."  
  
"I just call 'er Socks." Vinnie piped up.  
  
"We welcome Collette to the Adventurer's Club!" Carol chirped, clasping her hands together. "Hip hip hooray! For Socks is our new member today!"  
  
Socks looked embarrassed.  
  
_Do these guys really have to do this?_ He thought.  
  
But it was that day, March 10th, 2012, that Socks' life had started to change forever...  
  
And there was more where that came from.  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR


	6. Dial F for Fanboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanboy saves the world from Discord, and the heroes have a party.  
Also, Socks get the news about Fanboy from his uncle, and gets visited by Vinnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow, a triple update today!  
also, france is (physically) a teenager in CC at this point, so the mandy thing is a LITTLE less icky?  
doesn't make it less wrong, though

"That's because you _are_ being watched." a voice behind them said.   
"Huh?" Italy asked in confusion, and looked behind him. 

It was Discord. 

"Boo." 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S DISCORD!" Italy screamed. He ran away, in fear. "RUN AWAY! IT'S DISCORD!"

Fanboy gasped. "Discord!"  
Chum Chum stopped in front of Fanboy. "What'd I miss, Fanboy?" He looked over, and saw Discord. "Oooohhhhh!"

Italy was now rushing to everyone. "GERMANY! JAPAN! HELP!"   
"What is it?!" Japan asked.   
"Where were you Italy?" Germany asked.   
"DISCORD!" Italy screamed, and pointed towards where he came from.   
"THERE! ALMOST GOT CAUGHT!"   
"What?!" America cut in with a shocked tone.   
"Discord's already here?!"

Pants ran outside. "YAY! TIME FOR BONGHITS"   
"Oh boy. Here we go..." Eric groaned.   
"WELL THEN, HOW DO WE STOP HIM?" I said, heroically, to America.

Discord was now behind China, and imitated his voice to make everyone think he actually was China. "I say you should go jump off a bridge."   
Discord disappeared.   
China was now freaking out. "I didn't say that!"   
Discord appeared behind America and imitated him too. "Yeah dude, and let's murder the cockman too."  
He disappeared again.   
"DUDE!" America screamed.   
"AMERICA!" Britain yelled at America.   
America was now flailing his arms.   
"IT'S NOT ME!"

"Yeah, I think something's seriously up, here..." Eric said, like it wasn't already obvious.  
I groaned. "I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD..."

Russia had a kick-me sign on his back. "I wonder if it's Discord doing this."   
He smiled.

"WITHOUT A DOUBT IT'S HIM" I said, matter-of-factly.   
"Hopefully Trevor didn't get himself killed." Eric whined, worried.

"Waitaminute." Britain started. "YOU THERE!"   
He pointed to Kyle, who was passing by.   
"You call yourself a wizard, right?! Why don't you try a spell to fix this mess?!"

"Eh, I'll try." Kyle replied.   
He waved his wand around but everything went monochrome.   
"Bollocks!"   
He waved the wand around again.   
Everything was in colour now, but now everything was upside down.   
"That's not it!"   
He waved the wand around again.   
Everything was right side up again, but now everyone was a cat.   
"Gah! That's not it!"   
He dropped the wand because cats don't have thumbs.   
"...It's gonna take a while."

"DUNCOFF!" Germany hissed.  
"Not cool man!" America whimpered.   
Discord was laughing from the clouds. "Oh man, this is so funny!" He was eating popcorn.   
"AAAIEEE!" Italy screeched loudly.  
"Discord again!" He was waving a white flag with his tail.   
"Please don't hurt me!"   
"That is not helping us!" Germany hissed.

Fanboy leapt onto Discord, and started biting at his horns.   
Chum Chum did the same thing.   
Kyle picked up the wand with his teeth, and waved it around.   
Everyone was not a cat anymore, but now gravity wasn't working.   
"DAMNIT!"   
He waved the wand around again.   
Gravity was back to normal, but now everything was spinning around in circles, like a bad 70s video effect.   
"Why am I not getting it right? Oh, I feel dizzy."   
He waved the wand around again.   
Nothing was spinning now, but now everything was on fire.   
"Gah!"

Britain was holding a spellbook, and was looking dismayed.   
"You're doing this all wrong, fool!"   
He started chanting words.   
The fire turned into snow.   
"...That ain't right."   
He tried another.   
Now everyone was a pokemon.   
"Crap!" He tried another.   
Everyone was back to normal, but the ground is made of jello.   
"GRAAAAAA!"   
Discord laughed.

"No, no, no! I do believe YOU'RE doing it wrong!" Kyle said.   
Fanboy hissed like a cat in response.

Discord was getting annoyed by Fanboy and Chum Chum, and turned them into ferrets.  
"Don't judge me, Harry Potter Wannabe!" Britain snarled.

Fanboy and Chum Chum ran around, because they were ferrets now.   
"How DARE you call me that!" Kyle screamed dramatically.

"And why shouldn't I? You screw up like a school girl!"

"Well, it's bound to work after a couple million tries!"

Russia seemed to be the only one who was quiet at the moment.   
Discord snickered, and summoned a giant ice cube.   
He made it fall towards Russia, but somehow half of it melted, and crashed around Russia.   
"What the?!"

Trevor walked over, smirked, and waved around the laser gun.   
"How do you like that, dude?"   
Eric was shocked.  
"Trevor!" He shouted, relieved.

Discord rolled his eyes.   
"Dude, wasn't he here the whole time?" America said.

Eric raised his eyebrows.   
"Apparently not?" 

Trevor fired a couple lasers from the laser gun at Discord and cackled in an unhinged way.   
"MAY I MAKE A SUGGESTION" I suggested, like a leader, to Kyle.   
"HOW ABOUT YOU STOP FUCKING AROUND WITH YOUR WAND AND START BEING USEFUL FOR ONCE"  
Kyle looked offended.   
Fanboy rubbed against Discord.

"WHO CARES!" France screamed. "JUST STOP THIS LUNATIC BEFORE HE STARTS SOMETHING BAD!"

Discord didn't get hit by the lasers.   
He yawned.

"Well," Kyle started, "I do believe I HAVE to "fuck around with my wand" for this to be fixed."   
"I hope it's fixed soon," Eric whined, "I'm worrying about what he might do to Trevor."   
Trevor continued firing lasers from the laser gun.   
"WHY ARE YOU NOT EXPLODING?"

"Okay, I am getting tired of this game." Discord muttered.   
He formed an energy ball and threw it at Trevor.   
Nothing really happened to him, but he suddenly turned a tad greyer and opposite... in personality.

"Oh, this is not good now!" China said.   
"When someone is hit with Discord's power, it can change anyone's personality into their opposite!"   
"Oh man we are screwed!" America said.   
Italy was still waving his white flag.   
"NOTMENOTMENOTME!"   
Discord was forming some energy balls.   
"Who's next?"

The now discorded Trevor, looked at his laser gun.   
"What is this poppycock? Who would dare make such a violent weapon?"   
He put the laser gun down.   
"Make peace, not war! Tallyho!"   
Eric started sobbing loudly.   
"I miss the old Trevor already!"   
Fanboy, who was still a ferret, ran over to Kyle, and then rolled around on the ground.   
Kyle sighed, and turned Fanboy back into a human.   
Fanboy blinked, and looked up at Discord. "You monster! What have you done to Chum Chum?"   
Chum Chum squeaked.

"You both were bothering me so I've decided to turn you both into furry rodents." Discord stated.  
"Ferrets are rodents?" Italy asked.

"...H-How dare you." Fanboy said, hurt. His expression was that of a flurry of sadness, anger, and dejection.  
"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT!"   
"Now now, violence is not the answer to your problems, Tobias." Trevor said.   
"Do you know how much Chum Chum means to me?!?" Fanboy screeched angrily.   
"He's my very best friend! My best buddy forever! And then you go to turn him into a ferret! Do you know how wrong that is, turning him into an animal with no way of stopping you? But no, he's not my only friend! Most of these people are my friends!"

"Kyle, Trevor and Eric, which the former you've been heartless enough to change him into his opposite, even those people from Jerkcity! Heck, I'd even consider these people with the names of countries my friends! And look! Speaking of Eric, you made him cry! Do you realize how much of a monster you are? "Oh, it's all in good fun", you might say. But look at yourself. You're just a big, mean, bastard! And you will pay for that!"   
He got into a fighting position.   
"Discord, consider yourself dead!"

The nations were looking at Fanboy, quite astonished.  
"What just happened?" Germany asked.   
"It seems the boy has snapped." China stated.   
"Dude..." America whined.   
"Oh, this is gonna be good." Russia said, smiling.  
"DON'T DO IT!" Italy yelled. "He'll discord you!"

"AW FUCK I THINK HE'S GONE INSANE" I, SPIGOT THE BEAR stated, not knowing he DIDN'T go insane.   
Kyle blinked in astonishment. "...Bloody 'ell."   
Fanboy grabbed Kyle's wand out of his hands. "Gimme that."   
"Hey!" Kyle yelled, panicked.   
"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing with my wand? You do not know how to work that thing!"  
"Of course I do." Fanboy said, smirking. "And I'm setting things right."   
He put the wand in front of him. "Here goes nothing." 

He closed his eyes, chanting a strange chant, as the wand started glowing.   
"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" Trevor said, in a panicked tone.   
"Tobias! Don't do that! You'll endanger us all!"   
Fanboy turned his head to Trevor, still chanting the strange words.   
The wand's glow got stronger, and eventually started overpowering him.   
Eric gasped.   
"Fanboy! No!"  
Fanboy turned his head back to Discord, still chanting the strange words.   
He started floating, and then finally waved the wand around, pointing it at Discord. "Go back to where you came from, and set everything to how it once was!"   
A large blast of magic fired from the wand at Discord.

"...Oh poop." Discord said, and then there was a big explosion.

Fanboy walked away from the explosion, not looking back at it.   
Trevor was no longer Discorded, Chum Chum was no longer a ferret, and everything else that Discord did was turned back to normal.

Britain was dumbstruck. "I cannot believe he did that..."   
"Dude..." America started. "He's like Chuck Norris when he gets pissed."   
(He didn't know anything about how Chuck Norris really was, because it was 2012. Moving on)  
"Amazing." China stated.   
Russia was just smiling.   
"Marvelous."

Eric was dumbstruck. "W-Wow..."   
Trevor was now back to normal. "Dude! That was totally epic!"   
"I'm surprised you have it in you." Kyle said. "I thought you were a moron. But apparently not."   
Chum Chum ran towards Fanboy. "Fanboy!" He hugged him.   
Fanboy looked at me, looking for my approval.   
I crossed my arms, scoffing.

"I know how to get him to approve." America said.   
"Russia!~" He called.  
"Excuse me." Russia said.   
He was holding a pipe and looking at me with an unpleasant and creepy stare.  
(It was very traumatic. I'm shivering just recalling it)   
"I think you should be happy for the boy, unless you want your body disfigured."

My glasses lowered, showing my bright orange eyes with black sclera (because I'm awesome), which were full of shock.   
I ran towards Fanboy, and shook his hand.   
"GOOD JOB THERE, KID. YOU'RE NOT AS STUPID AS YOU LOOK"   
I looked at Russia, in fear.  
"DON'T KILL ME"   
Chum Chum giggled.

"Much better." Russia said cheerfully.   
"Dude, this calls for a party!" America said.

"Yes!" Trevor said excitedly. "Par-tay! Woooooo!"   
Suddenly, the earth started quaking.   
"WHAT IN THE FUCK" I shouted, taken aback.   
Mandy Struction appeared suddenly, with Rands riding on her back.   
"Sorry we're late, we were stuck in a cave." She looked around.   
"What happened here?" She pulled Rands off her back.   
Rands landed awkwardly, because he's... Rands.   
"OW" The asshole... erm, Net walked over, dripping wet.   
Why? I don't know.  
"FUCK IT'S RANDS I DIDN'T DO ANY SHIT I SWEAR IT WAS ALL PANTS"   
Kyle sighed. "It's a long story."   
"Good news is," Eric started, "You're just in time for the party!"   
Fanboy nodded.

Italy was waving his white flag in surrender.   
"Who the hell is this bitch?!?" Britain said.   
"Bitch?" France said. "She's beautiful!"   
"Oh, snap out of it, you fool!" Britain snapped at France.   
Pinkie Pie appeared out of nowhere. "Hey, did Discord go down all of a su-"   
She was distracted.   
She looked at Mandy.   
"Oooh who's that?!"

Mandy introduced herself. "I am Mandy Struction, a minion in training. I am not here to bring you guys any harm, for I am friends with some of these people."   
She looked at her boots. "My boots tend to cause earthquakes."   
She looked at me.   
"Oh, and Spigot. I've brought Rands, so you don't have to babysit Net anymore."   
Rands groaned, and raised his hand.   
"I'M OKAY"  
"FUCKING FINALLY" I said, helping Rands up.   
"IT WAS TORTURE BEING BORING"   
"HEY I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT" Rands said, offended.   
"Say," Eric stated, "Shouldn't we all thank Fanboy for defeating Discord?"   
Chum Chum clapped.   
"Yay, Fanboy!" Fanboy blushed hard.

America wrapped his arm around Fanboy. "This dude took care of a Being of Chaos, and man, was it epic!"   
"I've done better if I vanquished him..." Britain muttered.   
France was next to Mandy, as she glared at him, before looking back at America.

Mandy was talking to America.   
"So I've heard."   
She then pushed France away.  
Rands walked over to Fanboy.   
"EVEN THOUGH I MISSED IT I'M TOTALLY PROUD OF YOU"   
He put his hand on Fanboy's shoulder. "WOULD'VE BEEN A SIGHT TO SEE"   
"Eheheh." Fanboy chuckled nervously.   
"Thanks?"

France felt rejected.  
"You poor french bastard." Britain snarked at France.   
"If you want," Japan said to Mandy, "You are welcome to join us."   
"Party?" Pinkie Pie asked.   
"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Sure, why not?" Mandy said.   
"HEY DON'T FORGET ME" Rands said.   
Trevor raised his fist. "WOOOOOOOOO! PAR-TAY!"   
Deuce stumbled over. "WHO ARE WE PARTYING FOR?"   
Eric walked over to Fanboy, grabbed his hand, and raised it.   
Fanboy looked embrassed.

"I will start gathering bratwursts and beer." Germany said.   
"Uhh..." Japan raised an eyebrow.   
"Let's just bring non-alcohol beverages."   
"Pasta!" Italy yelled. "Pasta for everyone!"   
"GAMES!" Pinkie Pie yelled. "WE NEED GAMES!"   
"Yes, and games!" Italy replied.

"...Ew, pasta." Trevor said, grossed out.   
"I WANTED BONGHITS WITH DISCORD" Pants whined, dejectedly.   
Rands grabbed Pants. "DON'T YOU DARE"   
"Don't forget the Frosty Freezy Freezes?" Chum Chum said.   
Kyle groaned. "How could I forget?" He said coldly.

"Ooh, those sound interesting," Italy started. "Are they like Pasta?" He smiled wide.  
Germany facepalmed.   
"Party party partypartyparty!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"No, no." Chum Chum said.   
"They're a type of drink! You know, comes in blue and pink!"   
He paused.   
"Oh. That rhymed."   
He giggled.   
"Party! Party! Party!" Trevor said excitedly.   
He fell down from the excitement.

"Then how about we get some?" America said to the boys.   
"I want to come, I want to come!~" Italy said cheerfully.   
"I better come too, just in case." Germany replied.   
"As well as me." Japan responded.

"Yay! Frosty Freezy Freeze!" Fanboy and Chum Chum yelled.   
"WHATEVER THOSE ARE THEY DO NOT SOUND HEALTHY" I stated, telling the truth.

"Oh shut up..." Germany grumbled.  
  
Meanwhile, in Prescott...  
  
Socks had just come home from school.  
  
He was walking home, when Calix greeted Socks at the front door.  
  
"Did you hear that some kid in a superhero outfit saved the world?" Calix asked. Socks shook his head.  
"I did not know that, is that real?"  
"I hope not, seems like sensationalist crock to me."  
Socks nodded, walking past Calix, to go upstairs.  
"Okay, Uncle Calix."  
  
He walked upstairs, as Uncle Calix left him alone.  
Socks sat on his bed, and was doing his homework.  
Day turned into night, but with a dinner break in between, when Socks heard a knock at the window.  
  
Socks opened his window, and panicked. "VINNIE?!?!?!? THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?!? UNCLE CALIX WILL KILL YOU!"  
  
Vinnie looked at Socks, smiling. "What, somethin' wrong?"  
  
"HE'LL KILL YOU FOR BEING ON HIS PROPERTY, ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?"  
  
Vinnie climbed through the window, holding his cane in-between his teeth. "An' what's wrong with being crazy? It's kinda fun!"  
  
Socks rubbed his arm. "Oh, the fact that you climbed through my window when you walk with a freakin' cane? You could really hurt yourself, boy!"  
  
Vinnie rolled his eyes. "I just need it 'ta _walk_, Socks. I don't need it for climbin'."  
  
He then fell backwards onto Socks' bed. "By the way, I love you."  
  
Socks' tail wagged, as he blushed a little.  
  
_Damnit, I'm still in love with him._  
  
END CHAPTER FIVE


	7. When the Morning Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanboy gets his Frosty Freezy Freezes, and has a party.  
Meanwhile, Socks cuddles with Vinnie, and falls even more in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last update of this part of the story!

_A few minutes later..._

Germany was looking at the Freezy Freeze mart. "So this is the place they sell the frozen beverage?"   
"I heard that two men work here," Japan said. "A calm but tortured man and a violent bopping-loving man."   
"I'm sure they aren't _THAT_ bad." America said cheerfully.   
Italy went in. "Ciao employees!~" He chirped cheerfully.

I, SPIGOT THE BEAR, waited outside, leaning on the window.   
Fanboy and Chum Chum ran in, laughing and skipping excitedly.   
Lenny started twitching. "Oh no. My stress twitch is back!"   
Boog spotted Fanboy and Chum Chum, and then spotted Italy, cracking his knuckles and smirking.   
"Oh, I'm gonna have a lot of fun bopping you three!"

"Bopping?" Italy said, confused.   
"Don't worry," Japan said to Lenny, "We will make sure they don't trash the place mister."

Boog pounded his fists together, and then hit Italy on the head. "Bop!" He laughed an obnoxious laugh.   
Lenny sighed. "I doubt that."   
Fanboy walked over to the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine, a big smile on his face.

Italy was crying. "Ouch! Stop that, that hurts!" He waved his white flag.   
Germany was prepared to deal with Boog. "Excuse me, but _that_ is my _partner!_"

Boog smirked. "You and what army?"   
He hit Italy on the head a couple more times, more obnoxious laughter coming from him.  
Fanboy grabbed a cup, and filled his cup up with Blue Frosty Freezy Freeze.

"**WHO SAYS I NEED IT!**" Germany said. He punched Boog hard in the face.   
Italy cowered behind the counter.

Boog started bopping Germany on the head, unphased by the punch.   
Fanboy whistled happily.   
Lenny looked at Italy. "Could you let go of my leg?"

"So scary!" Italy said.   
Germany got Boog in a choke hold, in response to his bopping.  
"Uhhh, Germany..." America started.   
"Not now!" Germany yelled. "I'm dealing with this fool right now!"

Boog squirmed in discomfort.   
Fanboy passed by.   
"Hey!" Lenny said. "You forgot to pay!"   
Chum Chum watched Boog and Germany fight.

"I'll pay." Japan said. He paid for the drinks along with snacks for the party.   
"Hey, we're done," America started, "Quit fooling around with that guy, and let's go!"  
"Coming!" Germany said. He knocked Boog out. "Idiot..." He walked off.   
Italy ran outside in a panic.

Lenny sighed. "Well, that went on without any problems."   
Boog groaned.   
Fanboy walked out the door, as Chum Chum followed.   
"AND SOMEHOW I EXPECTED SOMETHING TO BE THROWN OUT THE WINDOW" I stated. I followed the others. "FUNNY HOW THINGS DON'T GO AS I EXPECTED"

"That guy was scary." Italy said.   
"Aww, cheer up." America said to Italy. "Hey, I wonder how Britain is doing."  
"Hopefully not cooking some of his scones..." Germany mumbled.   
"Oh god, I hope not!" America said.

"I wonder what's happening back there?" Fanboy asked.

Meanwhile, back at where the party was being set up, there was a bit of chaos going on.   
"DID YOU BANG HER" Pants asked Rands.   
"NO I DID NOT BANG HER AND YOU'RE **ALSO DISGUSTING**" Rands replied in disgust.  
"When do I get to blow things up?" Trevor asked.

"Whaddya mean my scones suck?!?" Britain yelled, at a man in military uniform.   
"Hey I'm here, am I late?" Sealand said, walking into the room.   
"HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?!?" Britain yelled to Sealand.

Rands smacked the asshole.   
"Come on." Trevor whined. "I wanna blow things up!"

Canada was there, but no one was paying attention to him. He sweatdropped.

Net and China were arguing over genitalia.  
Pants was randomly running around, and then he licked Canada.   
"HEY LOOK RANDS I'M LICKING AIR"   
"Can I pleaseeeeee blow something up?" Trevor whined.

Canada shivered. "Ewwwww..." Canada might have been crying.   
"Here," Britain said to Trevor. "Eat some scones instead!"   
He stuffed a scone in Trevor's mouth. 

"MMMPPHHHHH." Trevor said with a muffled mouth.   
"HAHAHAHA TREVOR HAS FOOD IN HIS MOUTH" Pants said to Trevor.   
Trevor was mad. He stuffed the scone in Pants' mouth.   
"MMPPHHHHHHHH" Pants said with a muffled mouth.

France looked a bit sad.   
"Well, everyone seems very occupied." Canada said, sweatdropping.   
"Who are you?" Kumajirou said.   
"I'm Canada." Canada replied.

I, SPIGOT THE BEAR, finally appeared, in all of my splendor. "HEY WE'RE BACK"   
"And we brought the drinks!" Fanboy said.   
"Yay!" Chum Chum shouted excitedly. "Frosty Freezy Freezes!"

Germany grumbled.   
"Do not ask what happened." Japan said.   
"Is there pasta here?!" Italy asked, rushing in.

Pants chewed on the scone, then spat it out. "EW TASTES LIKE SHIT"   
"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT SHIT TASTES LIKE" Rands asked Pants.   
"...YES" Pants replied.   
"So, when do we start the party, dude?" Trevor asked.

America saw everything was ready. "IT'S READY!"   
Pinkie Pie popped out from behind the snack table. "PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Trevor got up. "FINALLY!"   
He pressed a couple buttons on his wrist communicator, which he... apparentally had.  
"Vana, dudette! We're having a party! Bring Kitty! And you know, anyone else that might want to come!"   
"And why would I do that?" Vana asked over the communicator.   
"Dude, everyone should be here!" Trevor replied.   
Deuce suddenly crashed through a window. "WHAT'D I MISS"

China yelped at Deuce's appearance. "Does anyone use doors anymore?!?" China asked.   
"HEHEHE WHY SHOULD THEY?" Terezi replied.  
(There she is again... where does she come from, anyways?)  
China facepalmed.   
Germany sat down.   
"I've brought my minions here to help if that's okay." Russia said cheerfully. Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia all were shaking and trembling.

"WHAT'S A DOOR?" Deuce asked.   
A young man, by the name of Tom Majors, appeared suddenly.   
He walked through the front door, then walked towards Fanboy.  
(Another character that just appears randomly... huh...)   
"So, I heard that you were heroic and saved the world. Good thing, too. I could even see it inside Chaotic! Discord must've been really powerful!"   
Fanboy scratched his head. "Yeah. Maybe he was." He sweatdropped.

"Hey, who's this dude?" America asked.   
"I have no idea." China replied.   
"I've never seen him." Italy stated.   
"Neither have I?" Pinkie Pie asked.   
"WHO ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?" Terezi asked, confused.

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself." Tom started. "I am Tom Majors, one of the top players of a virtual reality game called Chaotic. I saw some weird pink clouds while I was in the game, and I wondered what they were."   
He pointed at Fanboy. "I just heard about how this kid defeated this "Discord" guy. Apparently there were news crews there. I don't know how, either."   
Fanboy blushed.

"AW, MAN AND I WASN'T HERE EITHER!" America said.   
"That's what you get." Britain snarked at America.   
"Hey, I was here too." Sealand said.   
"No one cares!" Britain yelled at Sealand.   
"Quit being mean to Sealand!" Pinkie Pie said.

"But I've brought some friends along..." Tom said.   
His friends all walked through the doors one by one.   
"Wow!" Fanboy said, excited. "That's a lot of friends!"   
"Hopefully that crazy girl with the mecha doesn't come here..." Kaz mumbled, apparentally having past history with Kitty...  
Speaking of Kitty, came through the door just then and there.  
Kaz facepalmed. "Me and my big mouth."   
Kitty leaped onto Eric. "HI ERIC!"   
Eric squirmed, clearly uncomfortable at these proceedings.

Britain facepalmed.   
"Yay~" Italy chirped. "More people!"

Vana walked through the door. "Next time, Kitty, do not take the mecha." She fiddled with her hair. "It ruins my hair!"   
Eric raised his hand. "It seems quite strange that most people that weren't here, haven't thanked Fanboy yet."

Sealand was talking to Fanboy.   
"Thanks for saving the world! If it wasn't for you, the sea would still be full of jello, and my country would still be stuck in the middle of the ocean!"   
"Aw man!" Pinkie Pie said. "The Ocean was full of jello?!" She crossed her front legs. "Hmph!"   
"Yup," America said. "This guy right there." He gave Fanboy a noogie. "He's the hero this time!"

Fanboy blushed, and laughed.   
"Dude!" Trevor said. "I have to admit you kicked Discord's ass quite awesomely!" He paused. "That's a word, right?"   
"WE ALL OWE YOU ONE, KID" I said, as I looked at Pants. "I GUESS THE PEOPLE OF JERKCITY SHOULD KEEP PANTS UNDER BETTER CONTROL"   
"HEY THAT'S NOT NICE" Pants whined.

Pinkie Pie and Italy were dancing.   
Canada was still there.

Trevor started dancing.   
"Thank you!" Fanboy said, blushing happily.   
"Somehow it feels like we haven't gotten a full sense of closure from this..." Eric complained.

"I could hang out with this boy?" Russia asked.   
America flailed. "I-I don't think that's a good idea!"   
China sweatdropped. "I agree, let's not. We've already appreciated Fanboy here, but we don't want more trouble."   
"It's like none of you trust me with him." Russia said.

Fanboy backed up. "No way am I going with you!" Fanboy said to Russia. "You're scary!"  
"I DISTINCTLY HEARD THERE WERE PRINCESSES IN THIS WORLD." I realized, "WHY HAVEN'T WE SEEN THEM YET?"  
I held up my cup.   
"I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE SOME ROYAL "TOMFOOLERY"."

"Princess, you say?!" Pinkie Pie said. "I know two, and they're Celestia and Luna!"  
Karkat spat out his drink, grabbed Pinkie Pie, and covered her mouth. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET THEM INTO TROUBLE?!"   
Pinkie Pie flailed. "MMMMPHMPHMPHMMMPHPHM!"

"Ooooh!" Fanboy started cheerfully. "Celestia and Luna? Why aren't they at the party? Royal duties?"

"I think so." Pinkie Pie said.   
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Karkat said, tackling her.   
Gamzee honked, having appeared out of nowhere.   
America yelped. "Where'd you come from?!?" He asked.   
"Who wants pizza?" Italy asked everyone. "Italian style~"   
He was indeed holding up a slice of pizza.

Trevor stopped dancing. "PIZZA?!?"   
He ran over to Italy.   
"Gimme gimme gimme! I want some!"

"Calm-a down," Italy said, "There's-a plenty for everyone!"   
Pinkie Pie flailed. "Ooh, pizzapizzapizza!"   
Karkat just sat there silently.

Trevor flailed. "Can I have a piece? Pleaseeeeeeeeee?"   
Fanboy hummed to himself, drinking a Frosty Freezy Freeze.

"Okay, here you go~" Italy said, giving a piece of pizza to Trevor.   
"Well..." Germany started. "At least nothing could go wrong now..."

Trevor chewed on the piece of pizza.   
Deuce then stole Eric's glasses, and ran off. "HEY!" Eric yelled at Deuce. "GET BACK HERE!"

"I'm sure things won't bring anymore bad luck." Japan said.   
"If there is, then we'll be prepared." Deuce and Eric ran by Canada.

Fanboy nodded. "And I'll definitely be there!"  
  
Meanwhile, in Prescott...  
  
Socks was cuddling with Vinnie, his tail wagging.   
  
"Oh, you're so cuuuuute~" Vinnie cooed, petting Socks' chin.  
  
Socks licked Vinnie's nose. "Well... Mama did bless me with her genes, after all?"  
  
Vinnie nodded, rubbing Socks' cheek. "And of course... 'yer beautiful."  
  
Socks' tail wagged a lot in response.  
  
_I'm beautiful?_  
  
"Your rich skin tone... your beautiful brown eyes..."   
He noticed one of Socks' eyes was blind.  
"...I love your battle scars, too."  
  
Socks rubbed against Vinnie. "Thank you... I love you too."  
  
Vinnie hugged Socks, and then climbed out the window, holding his cane between his teeth.  
  
"I gotta go home now, though!"  
  
Socks nodded, his tail wagging still.  
  
"Okay, I love you!"  
  
Vinnie jumped out the window, and walked as fast as he can, on his cane.  
  
"LOVE YOU TOO!"  
  
END PART 1  
STAY TUNED FOR PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued in part 2 of the archive!

**Author's Note:**

> how'd you like this, btw?  
remember to not leave inflammatory or discourse-y comments!  
now, off to go back to the void!


End file.
